


only for a short duration?

by Kitsune-Feu (Feuchen)



Series: Feu's AU - Collection [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Kitsune-Feu
Summary: Kuroo ends up feverishly in the arms of his opponent, who wants to catch him.





	only for a short duration?

**Author's Note:**

> translating my fic ([here~](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259946) ^^)

Morisuke leaned against the back of a chair, glanced at the sleeping figure on his bed, and glanced at a wanted poster he’d been carrying for weeks.

He would never have thought that fate was so well-intentioned and that, after more than three or four weeks of searching, his target would be right at his feet.

He was a bounty hunter and often earned a decent amount of yen. Grabbing a big fish once a month was usually in there. Sometimes more. If he needed money right now, he would occasionally search for a few smaller fish that he could grab.

His gaze slid back to the sleeping figure on the bed. His hair was sweaty in the forehead, but it didn‘t change much that they looked very feral anyway. Of the more than malicious grin, which faced him on the wanted poster, however, was nothing to see. Rather, the other’s face seemed to be tormented, as he rolled back and forth a little.

Morisuke knew he had to deliver him as soon as he got rid of the fever. But he also knew he couldn‘t do it now, where the other one looked so helpless. It was not his way of getting something. He was good enough to catch those he had chosen as his target. He did not need pity - or help from any fever.

„Uh ... no, not ... I’ll be right with you ...“, he heard the other mumble as he clenched his hands in the covers.

Morisuke blinked at the other. Did he have a dream of something? He sighed and shook his head. „Hey, wake up! If I’m going to take care of you, at least take something for the fever!“ He finally said a little louder and shook the other slightly. Maybe to get him out of this feverish dream that apparently tormented him. If Morisuke wanted to admit that.

„Hm ... what?“, It came quietly from the other, while he blinked something. The look in his eyes was more than sickly and sleepy.

„Here. Against the fever,“ Morisuke said perhaps a little too hard as he handed him a tablet and a glass of water, „do not think I’m not taking advantage of your landing here.“

„Hm“, it came from the other, muttering a little, as he took the tablet with a big gulp of water, „... who are you?“

Morisuke cocked his head, just holding the wanted poster in front of him, running a hand through his hair. „I don‘t think you want to know the name of the one who’s going to arrest you.“

„Oh,“ it came a little surprised by the other, before he looked past the wanted poster to Morisuke, „while you’re ... kind of cute. Isn‘t it fair if I find out what your name is? After all, you know who I am.“

He just raised an eyebrow, put the wanted poster aside, then shook his head. This guy was weird. „What’s that going to be, Kuroo? Forgot that you are my prisoner?“

Kuroo cocked his head, grinned a little, even if he still felt too weak and would like to sleep again: „Nah. But how about if I get something from you first. That’s because you caught me without a fight.“

„Go to sleep,“ Morisuke replied, leaning his head back. He should have just brought Kuroo directly to the police and didn‘t come up with the stupid idea that he could not deliver him that way - with big fever episodes. He was not unfair and gave everyone a chance to defend himself. He would even admit it to Kuroo if he stopped annoying him.

„Heeey!“

The loud voice of the other made Morisuke look up again and look at the other, who was still sitting on the bed with his dark eyes now on him. He actually looked more like he just needed sleep and rest. „What? You should sleep.“

Kuroo looked at him intently before sighing and dropping back into the pillow, putting his arm over his forehead, „You’re really ... cute, and if I let myself be caught, then from you, even if I’d like ... to have a date with you before, you mysterious bounty hunter.“

Morisuke stared at the other and noticed how Kuroo had fallen asleep again. Was he imagining it or was he blushing a bit because of Kuroo’s last sentence?

Maybe there was another reason why he had not handed him over. Maybe he would at least go on a date with Kuroo, even if he knew that there was nothing between them. Could never be something. He had no choice but to turn him over.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [(mostly) german acc~](http://twitter.com/Feuchen) || [new~ /second (english) acc~](http://twitter.com/KitsuneFeuchen)


End file.
